


Missing You

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I needed to vent my frustration on the 127-ww thing, M/M, Phone Calls, cute and flustered JaeHyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 02:31:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18489460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: JaeHyun misses WinWin too much and so does WinWin.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> I needed an outlet to vent my frustrations on my 97 liners being apart and miles away when I saw that nct's comeback only had 9 members so I wrote this. This is written hastily and so if it is bad I'm sorry. Anyways let's go drought :((

The phone vibrates slowly connecting the two lines miles apart. JaeHyun’s heart speeds up waiting for the other end of the line to pick up. Practice absolute _killed _him today and now even on the verge of collapsing on his very comfortable bed, JaeHyun would not miss this call.__

__“Hello?” a soft and deep voice came from the other end of the call. JaeHyun smiled unknowingly to himself._ _

__“WinWin!”, he exclaimed, every inch of his body felt alive all of a sudden and whatever aches, sores he felt a minute ago disappeared immediately._ _

__“Jae! How are you? Are you eating well?” WinWin asked, excitement visible in his voice as well._ _

__“Yup. We just finished practicing for the tour and TaeYong Hyung treated us to a great feast. What about you. How are you doing in China?” JaeHyun replied, now lying on his back, his phone placed on speakers._ _

__“We just finished filming the latest episode of ‘My Brilliant Master’ and it was so fun. The master cooked for us and the older brothers all took really good care of me even if the second brother is abit playful. Oh and WayV is going to fly to Ukraine soon…” WinWin continued the list of things he had done over the past weeks. JaeHyun listened attentively to every word, giving a short ‘uh-huh’ and ‘uhm’ to inform SiCheng of his presence._ _

__As he listened to SiCheng chat about his schedules, JaeHyun couldn’t help but feel abit lonely. Of course he was happy that his friend is getting alot of attention in China, I mean his Weibo is already at 400k and it is still growing. JaeHyun has never missed a single episode of his best friend’s show, be it WayV’s RainbowV or his happy camp guesting or his variety show. Every Saturday, he would excuse himself from the group at exactly 11pm kst to lock himself in the room to catch the latest episode of ‘My Brilliant Master’, even if he didn’t understand a single word, only to rewatch it when the subtitles are available. The group would often ask him if he wanted to catch the show with them but he would always decline. Not because he didn’t enjoy watching shows with them but because he didn’t want them to see his love-sick expression towards the person who was supposed to be his best friend. He enjoyed seeing SiCheng comfortable and happy on the shows where he is able to freely express himself and showcase his talents. Heck, JaeHyun even bought 10 of the sunscreen SiCheng was endorsing just to get the limited photocard. However something about SiCheng not being the one closest to him, SiCheng not being beside him, SiCheng laughing and being hugged by other guys, girls, struck a chord of sadness in JaeHyun._ _

__SiCheng worried at the long silence asked, “Jae. Are you still there? Did I bore you? Or are you tired?” JaeHyun snapped out of his thoughts. “N-nothing. I’m just… thinking.” He tried to sound nonchalant, hoping he has done a good job at hiding his insecurities._ _

__“Oh come on. Are you undermining my best friend abilities? Out with it Jung Jae.” SiCheng simply retorted as if the two were able to sense each other. JaeHyun internally cursed at how well SiCheng knew him._ _

__“I miss you. When I’m at the stages, no matter who I hang out with, talk with, it’s not the same as being with you. At the airport, sometimes I turn around wanting to call for you and sling my arms around your shoulders only to realise that you’re not there. I would wear my airpods, hoping the music would be able to accompany me when you’re not there. I miss performing with you, playing with you like we’re 5 and 8-year-olds or sometimes talking like we are 21-year-old adults.” JaeHyun let out a loud sigh after his small rant. People often say that saying things out loud helps to relieve the burden but why is it that he feels worse as if his feelings were amplified._ _

__SiCheng let out a chuckle, “You’re cute you know? So how much do you miss me JaeHyun?”_ _

__JaeHyun paused, confused at the sudden question. He took a deep breath, “So much that I wish you were right here, that you would never have to leave. That I could just. Just hold you in my arms.” His face heated up slightly at the last line._ _

__He hears SiCheng laugh through the phone. “Then open your door idiot.”_ _

__JaeHyun was sure he must have misheard SiCheng. “Huh?” He let out a confused noise._ _

__“I said. Open the door you idiot. Or do you really want me to return to China now.” SiCheng said, deadpanning._ _

__JaeHyun scrambled on his feet, his knee hitting the bedside post as he let out a wince but it didn’t stop him from reaching the doorknob at lightning speed. He took a breath to calm himself down before turning the handle on the doorknob. His eyes widened in disbelief at the man standing right there in front of him._ _

__“Er… So h-” Before he could even finish his sentence, SiCheng was dragged into the room, along with his luggage and placed in a warm embrace by JaeHyun. SiCheng relaxed into the comforting warmth, patting the latter’s back and said, “I’m back.”_ _

__JaeHyun mumbled into the crook of SiCheng’s neck and shoulder, “Welcome back. I missed you.”_ _

__After what felt like infinity, JaeHyun hurriedly pulled away, realising his actions. _Damn it, was that obvious? He thought___

____

____

__SiCheng looks at his friend confused at the sudden change in expression. He did a fake cough to grab his attention. “Umm… So I was told I would be staying here while I’m back in Korea. At least until WayV’s dorms is complete.”_ _

__It took a few minutes and everything clicked. JaeHyun screams internally, staring blankly into SiCheng. He had one, not only hug his best friend slash love of his life in the most emotional way ever, two, they are going to be staying in his room. He could just die happy right there and then._ _

__SiCheng must have gotten worried about the abnormal behaviour of his best friend, maybe all those traveling made JaeHyun leave parts of his brain everywhere as memory or he might just be sick. He moved closer, forehead pressing onto JaeHyun’s to check if he had a fever. JaeHyun jumped back into reality only to realise the newly found distance between the two of them. His eyes wander lower. And lower. Reaching a pair of nice pink lips and unconsciously, he leaned in capturing those lips in his. SiCheng seems to be startled by the sudden action but soon relaxed, kissing back. It was a soft but long kiss filled with a bunch of emotions, longingness, desperation, affection, happiness._ _

__The two pulled away slowly. JaeHyun blinked once, twice before wanting to bury himself into the ground when he grasped what just happened. “I- I- I” JaeHyun tried to form a proper sentence but failed. He believed his breathing had failed him too._ _

__SiCheng giggled, amused at his reaction. “Breathe JaeHyun. Breathe.”_ _

__Somehow at SiCheng’s words, JaeHyun collects himself. SiCheng continued, “I’m not sure how to put this but. JaeHyun I feel like you should know this. I mean after what just happened. I have liked you for awhile now and I didn’t want you to feel awkward so I kept it to myself.”_ _

__JaeHyun took a long breath. He needed to calm his jumping heart at the fact that the same person he had loved for so long, had just confessed. “I like you too. For awhile now.”_ _

__SiCheng pulled JaeHyun into a hug and laughed, “Not sure if it was your face or the kiss that gave it away.”_ _

__JaeHyun hit SiCheng lightly on the shoulder for teasing him. SiCheng laughed once again at the childish action of his now lover. JaeHyun pouts at the constant teasing, pulling SiCheng down on the bed and pinned him under. “That’s not very nice.” he said before leaning down to place a soft kiss on SiCheng’s lips. SiCheng returned the favor with a gentle kiss before breaking apart. “Never said I was nice,” he said, sticking out his tongue._ _

__JaeHyun blushed at the sight of the cutest human beneath him. Turning away to hide his scarlet face from his lover. “Unfair…” he grumbled softly, but loud enough for SiCheng to hear._ _

__SiCheng grinned at the man before him, squirming his way out of the bed and from under JaeHyun. “Alright cutie pie. I’m going to head to the showers. You can off the lights and sleep first.”_ _

__JaeHyun pouts adorably, sitting on his bed with his arms crossed over his chest. He huffed, “No. I’m not sleeping until you are here. In my bed. Cuddling me.”_ _

__SiCheng chuckled once again at his adorable and demanding boyfriend, “Alright. Alright. Whatever my 5 year old says.” With that, SiCheng disappears into the bathroom, leaving JaeHyun outside and to his surprise when he was done with his shower, JaeHyun was still awake, lying in bed, waiting for him. SiCheng smiled softly at JaeHyun before crawling into the bed beside him._ _

__JaeHyun instinctively wrapped his arms around SiCheng waist and brought the man closer, inhaling the scent of his own shampoo and body wash on him. He asked sleepily, “How long are you staying this time?” SiCheng turns around to face him, answering, “2 days.” JaeHyun frowned but tiredness was definitely catching up to him as he replied with a yawn, eyes closing, “So… Short…” SiCheng reached out to turn off the table lamp, saying, “I know. But let’s get you to sleep shall we?” JaeHyun nodded lazily as he snuggled against SiCheng’s back, eyes completely closed. SiCheng whispered a sweet but short good night before flicking the switch and closing his own eyes. The two fell into a peaceful sleep, holding each other in their hands. Even if they were far apart, they knew where their hearts belonged. And that is to each other._ _


End file.
